User blog:Forestpaw13/Because I got dared...
Canon #Nico. #Percy. #Charles. #Poseidon. #Kronos. (xD) #Thalia. #Hermes. #Luke. #Zeus. #Athena. #Chiron. (xD) #Annabeth. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfic before? Thalia/Chiron? Woah, animal love! Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? Poseidon? Yeah, he kinda sounds hot. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out? Luke and Annabeth? Wow, boring, Luke would rape Annabeth and horrors would happen after that -- depends on the story. Do you recall any fics about 9? Zeus? No, but he's in some. Or mentioned, at least. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple? Percy and Thalia? I guess. Annabeth and Thalia would be better. xD 5/9 or 5/10? Kronos/Zeus or Kronos/Athena? *wicked smile* New crackfic coming up. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 having sex? What would happen if Hermes walked in on Percy and Luke having sex? Um... he would join in? IDK LOL Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic. Charles/Athena? Um, wow, okay. Athena saves Charles from the explosion (when he exploded the big boat! *boom*) and they fall in love. Is there any such thing as 1/8 fluff? Nico/Luke? I think so, haven't seen a RR on it yet. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic? Annabeth/Hermes "I'm Not Your Dad, and You Made me Sad"? I dunno. I rhymed! Do any of your friends read stories about 3? Not really.... Do any of your friends draw or write about 11? Chiron? Nope. Would any of your friends write 2/4/5? Percy/Poseidon/Kronos? Oh... that is the best. idea. ever. I DARE someone to! What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion? "I'm smarter than you!" *smirk* If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use? I can't do it! I'm horrible at theme songs and they're really annoying when I see them all over someone's page. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be? Nico/Thalia/Annabeth -- Contains bisexuality and a whole lot of confusion. What would be a good pick-up line for 10 to use on 2? Athena to use on Percy... hmm... "I can help you study, if you know what I mean...." *wink* 1 and 8 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 9. After 8 dumps 1 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted, 1 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 1 meets 4 and 7. The three loners then meet 10, who tells each of them to look for love. 4 finds 3, 7 gets 11, but 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 6 and 2! Nico and Luke are in a happy relationship until Kronos runs off with Zeus. After Luke dumps Nico for Annabeth, Thalia gets upset and retaliates by dating Annabeth. Alone and broken-hearted, Nico travels in search of a friend. Finally, Nico meets Poseidon and Hermes. The three loners then meet Athena, who tells each of them to look for love. Poseidon finds Charles, Hermes gets Chiron, but Nico is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Thalia and Percy! What would be a good title for this? Um... Who Turned Out Their Lights? What would the genre/s be? Romance/Humor/PG-13. Yes. I made that a genre. Don't judge me! What would happen if 3 got pregnant by 11? If Charles got pregnant by Chiron, I think I would go insane and there would be gay mostly-human creature babies. What would happen if 10 was raped by 4? If Athena was raped by Poseidon, they would have a smart dolphin child that had ADD and somehow became a demigod and it would be incest. Sorry, guys, I don't have time to finish the next one, and this one is too hilarious for the other one to live up to it. :) READ IT, LOVE IT! Category:Blog posts